Round and Round
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: As Po avoids Tigress in public, she tries to think of reasons why he ignores her. Will she be successful, or will she end their relationship? Story is better than summary


_**Round and Round**_

**Quick Note: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I have to keep re-posting this; the site keeps taking it down for multiple reasons. If the site takes it down again, I'm just gonna give up on this story. So, enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this so the story won't get taken down, AGAIN! I don't own Kung Fu Panda OR Round and Round; they're owned my Dreamworks and Selena Gomez.**

**Tigress' P.O.V**

Did I do something wrong? Why is Po avoiding me in public? He loves me when we're alone, but he acts like I'm invisible when we're in the village.

_You see me standing there  
_

_And act like you don't know me  
_

_But last night you were calling me  
_

_Saying you want me_

I don't know what to do; I have tried talking to Po about this, but he keeps ignoring me. Wait, is he EMBARRASSED about me? Is that why he's ignoring me? Maybe, dating someone everyone admires is something big. But whatever the reason is, it's driving me crazy!

_Oh why you always make me feel  
_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy  
_

_You feel my heart racing  
_

_My-my heart racing_

Doesn't Po realize I need him? He's all I have, and I feel like one minute he's the greatest guy ever, the next, he ignores me completely.

Well, he's going to miss me. I'm getting sick of this.

_Boy, I need you here with me  
_

_We can't go on this way  
_

_I'm falling hard for you  
_

_And all I can say_

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop  
_

_Going round and round  
_

_We'll never get where  
_

_We are going  
_

_Round and round  
_

_Well your gonna miss me  
_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy  
_

_Going round and round  
_

_Round and round_

Anyways, I met Po in the village today. I said to him, "Hey Po, you want to hang out?"

Po glanced around, and nervously replied, "Uh, yeah I'd love to Tigress. But, um, I have to help my dad with, um, business."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Po? I thought your dad closed the restaurant for the day."

Po's cheeks turned red as he replied, "Yeah, funny story that is…" He ran off, leaving me standing bewildered.

Po just LIED to me. My BOYFRIEND LIED to me! Why was he doing this?

I couldn't take it, I ran into an alley with tears streaming down my face.

_You tried to pull me close  
_

_And whisper in my ear  
_

_You always told me lies  
_

_I cried out all my tears  
_

_I pushed my feelings to the side  
_

_But then you bring them back  
_

_B-bring them back  
_

_Now you got me singing_

Boy,I need you here with me

_We cant go on this way  
_

_I'm falling hard for you  
_

_And all I can say_

_We're going round and round  
_

_We're never gonna stop  
_

_Going round and round  
_

_We'll never get where  
_

_We are going  
_

_Round and round  
_

_Well your gonna miss me  
_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy  
_

_Going round and round  
_

_Round and round_

I leaned against a wall in the alley and cried my eyes out. When my tears were dry, I looked down and noticed a small flower sticking out of the ground.

I bent down and plucked the little flower. I sighed as I picked the petals off the flower as I muttered, "He loves me, he loves me not."

_Love me or Love me not  
_

_I'm starring at the clock  
_

_I take them flower petals off  
_

_And then I watch them drop  
_

_Love me or Love me not  
_

_I'm starring at the clock  
_

_I take them flower petals off  
_

_And then I watch them drop_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_I cant go on this way  
_

_I'm falling hard for you  
_

_And all I can say_

_We're going round and round  
_

_We're never gonna stop  
_

_Going round and round  
_

_We'll never get where  
_

_We are going  
_

_Round and round  
_

_Well your gonna miss me  
_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy  
_

_Going round and round  
_

_Round and round_

I dropped the flower, and ran to find Po.

I finally found him at the peach tree. I cleared my throat. Po jumped in surprise and quickly said, "Tigress, I'm really sorry I lied. It's just that-"

I interrupted him, "Po, why do you ignore me? Are you embarrassed about me? Please tell me the truth, and don't lie."

Po sighed in defeat as he replied, "I'm so sorry, Tigress. I just, don't want to attract too much attention. I didn't want anyone to know that, um, different species are dating. I'm sorry."

I understood, I sat next to him; I pecked his cheek before saying, "I love you, Po. It doesn't matter what others think of us. Can you please just drop it?"

Po stared out in the distance, and then he said, "Ok, I'll drop it. For you."

I smiled as I leaned in and kissed my loved one. We stayed that way for about five minutes until we broke apart.

Po smiled at me and said, "I love you," "I love you too." I replied with a smile.

The next day, we both went into the village for lunch. Practically everyone was staring at us, since we were both holding hands. But I didn't care, because no one can stop me from loving Po.

Po stopped ignoring me, and it's about time because I was getting dizzy going round and round.

**Sorry if you didn't like it, I'm pretty sure the site won't take it down this time. Btw, I'm TRYING to update Kung Fu Anorexia as FAST as I can, I just don't know how to type down the ideas. But I'll update soon:D**


End file.
